How Trowa got his Groove thing Back!
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: This is a dissing about Trowa, if you like Trowa, don't read this! No spoilers or anything, it's just the people are so mean to him and they mock him, so it's bad!! This is a sequel to Trowa's New Hair do!! This is about Trowa's hair.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Well, this is another Trowa fanfiction! Amy is going to kill me again! I do not own any of these characters! Thanks Drew Halstead for the idea!  
  
~Chapter One: How Trowa go his groove thing back~ (Please Trowa fans don't kill me)  
  
Trowa: Let's get this party started!!  
  
Wu fei: What party?  
  
Mattii: I think he means his hair party...  
  
Duo: Well, you guys I'm hitting the hay tonight...  
  
Mattii: I wanna come!  
  
Quatre: He means he's going to sleep.  
  
Mattii: Oh, okay! Goodnight, Trowa-san! I thought he was actually going to hit the hay!  
  
Duo: Night!  
  
Trowa: Yeah! Let's Party!!  
  
Heero: Shut up will you!  
  
Trowa: No I won't!  
  
Mizuii: For my sake will you?  
  
Trowa looked at Mizuii: Oh, fine, for you and no one else YA HEAR THAT!  
  
Everyone: We hear ya, now go to your room!  
  
Trowa: Fine, I'm going to sleep.  
  
Everyone: GO!!!  
  
Trowa: I'm going!  
  
Mattii: Finally! I'm going now! I gotta get Yama-san out of the bucket I stuffed him in!  
  
Heero: No, you aren't! You've gotta do another thing to Trowa!  
  
Mattii: Not again!  
  
Duo: Let's do some thing to him!  
  
Mattii: No way! If you want to do anything just KILL ME!  
  
Mizuii: Do it! So I can take her rank of an elite Sailor Scout!  
  
Quatre: Don't, Heero, Duo! You said you'd never kill again!  
  
Heero and Duo whisper: But, she doesn't know that!  
  
Mizuii: Don't you dare try to do anything to Trowa-chan!  
  
Duo snickered: Oh, we won't will we Heero?  
  
Heero: No, we won't!  
  
Wu fei: Why are you picking on Trowa now?  
  
Duo: Be cause his hair looks like a ducks'!  
  
Heero: I thought it was because of the way he looks when he has those funky- looking pants on! He has huge hips!  
  
Mattii: Now that ...I think about it he does! His hair and his pants! Mizuii-san? Why do even like him?  
  
Mizuii: Because, of his hunky muscles and the way he looks at you is just so COOOL!  
  
Mattii: The last time he looked at me, he made a funny face because I gave him those Sour Apple favor Bubble Gum tape! I gave him the whole 6-feet of the roll!  
  
Quatre: No, wonder he was running through the hall with his face looking like he had food poisoning! And he looked like a puffer fish!  
  
Wu fei: And he was stuck like that for about a week!  
  
Heero: Why'd you give it to him?  
  
Mattii: Duo, Trowa and I were playing "TRUTH OR DARE" and he picked Dare! Duo said he should eat the 6-feet roll of the Bubble Gum Sour Apple!  
  
Mizuii: That wasn't nice to say Yamii-chan! Get over here!  
  
Mattii: I'm dead.  
  
Mizuii: Err! Yamii-chan!  
  
Trowa: Mizuii-chan's the best! Chasing after Yamii-chan like that! I'm going to have to thank her!  
  
Mattii: You're mushy talk about Duck-Big-Hipped-Pants-Man, is making me puke!  
  
Mizuii: Don't blow chunks on me!  
  
Mattii: Maybe, I will.  
  
Mizuii: NO! You don't!  
  
Trowa put on his pajamas. His pajamas were with little bunnies and had a little cap. He was sleeping with his teddy bear and he was sucking his thumb.  
  
Trowa: Ah, Good Night Moon!  
  
Mattii's thoughts: He says good night to the Moon?  
  
(Dittomon: Mattii's a psychic! Just so you know!)  
  
Duo: So, Yamii-chan? Will you do it? Please?  
  
Mattii whispered: Since you put it that way, then, sure.  
  
Mizuii: Nani!!  
  
Duo: Nothing!  
  
Mizuii: Okay...  
  
Trowa went to sleep...  
  
That was the end of chapter one! Did you like it? I hope, so please review! Tell me what you thought of the story! Please Review! Thanks!  
  
{Next Time:  
  
Trowa: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone ran up stairs to Trowa's room.  
  
Mizuii: NANI!! TROWA-CHAN!!!!  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Mattii: What happened to your hair?  
  
Trowa: You did this didn't you Yamii-chan!!  
  
Mattii: I didn't! I swear! I'll kill myself to prove it!  
  
Duo: You sure want to kill yourself don't you?  
  
Trowa: Are you sure you didn't do it?  
  
Mattii: I'm jumpin' out the window aren't I?  
  
Mizuii: Jump! Jump! Jump!} 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Thanks again Drew Halstead for the idea!  
  
~Chapter Two: How Trowa got his Groove thing back~  
  
Trowa: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone ran up stairs to Trowa's room.  
  
Mizuii: NANI!! TROWA-CHAN!!!!  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Mattii: What happened to your hair?  
  
Trowa: You did this didn't you Yamii-chan!!  
  
Mattii: I didn't! I swear! I'll kill myself to prove it!  
  
Duo: You sure want to kill yourself don't you?  
  
Trowa: Are you sure you didn't do it?  
  
Mattii: I'm jumpin' out the window aren't I?  
  
Mizuii: Jump! Jump! Jump!  
  
Quatre: Don't jump. Please don't jump!  
  
Mattii: Fine.  
  
Trowa: What happened to my hair, it's been cut. Mizuii did anyone try to go upstairs while I was sleeping?  
  
Mizuii: Well, there was Duo. He needed to use the bathroom. Then there was Heero who fixed his room. But, that was it.  
  
Trowa: Now what do I do? My hair's been cut!  
  
Mattii: You look better without it!  
  
Trowa: No I don't! Look how weird I look!  
  
Wu fei: But, you always look that way.  
  
Mattii: It's true!! Oh, I must run! Ja ne!!  
  
Duo: Bye!  
  
Mizuii: Isn't there a surveillance camera somewhere?  
  
Duo: I think there's one down the hall!  
  
Trowa: I have to see!  
  
They all went into the room. They unlocked the golden door. All the TVs were on.  
  
Heero: Which is the TV screen? That linked up to Trowa's room?  
  
Wu fei: I'll go stand by the room and find the screen that I'm on.  
  
Quatre: I have to go too. Which way did Yamii-chan go?  
  
Mizuii: You know better than to ask me!  
  
Trowa: They've been watching us? Even when we change?  
  
Heero: Yah, why? You didn't know?  
  
Trowa: I know!  
  
Heero: She went right.  
  
Quatre: Arigato!!  
  
Wu fei walked out of the room and so did Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Now where did that girl go?  
  
Wu fei: Talking to yourself again Quatre?  
  
Quatre puffed up his cheeks. Quatre: Wu fei, you're so mean!!  
  
Quatre ran down the hallway.  
  
Wu fei: I wonder...  
  
Trowa: WU FEI!! Go into my room!!  
  
Wu fei: You don't have to be so loud!!  
  
Trowa: Neither do you!!  
  
Wu fei: You're so immature.  
  
Duo: Would you two stop fighting for at least a second?  
  
Trowa: Sure why not?  
  
Heero: What's up with you and Wu fei? He didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Trowa: It's Quatre! Why should he be worrying about Yamii-chan and not me?  
  
Wu fei walked up to Trowa's door. He looked by the door. He pondered why there was a password for his room.  
  
Wufei: Oi! Trowa, what's the password?  
  
Trowa's ears palpitated. Trowa: What password?  
  
Wu fei: There's a password for every room. So what's yours?  
  
Trowa: Nothing really that special. It's just ***whisper*** Sei, onna no ko, Mizuii-chan, shoshite heya sutáiru.  
  
Wu fei: What did you say?  
  
Trowa: I said nothing.  
  
Wu fei: Fine if you don't want to know who did this...  
  
Trowa yelled with all his might so that Wu fei could hear. Trowa: Sei, onna no ko, Mizuii-chan, shoshite heya sutáiru.  
  
Everyone just stood there. Everyone in the whole mansion.  
  
Duo and Heero laughed loudly. Duo: Did you know that you just said that to the whole entire mansion!!  
  
Trowa: Uh-oh.  
  
Yamii-chan: Trowa-san?  
  
Quatre spotted Mattii. Quatre: Yamii-chan!  
  
Mattii: Nani? Quatre-san?  
  
Quatre: Was that Trowa.  
  
Mattii: By the sound of his voice yes. He's a pervert and he's going to be dead by the time we find him because of Mizuii-san.  
  
Mizuii: Trowa-chan!?  
  
Trowa was about to run but he couldn't move. His collar was being held my Mizuii.  
  
Mizuii: You're such a pervert! How could you do this to me? You're so evil!!!!  
  
Wu fei: Oi, Trowa. It opened, which screen is it?  
  
Trowa in a small voice: Okay.  
  
Heero: You're such a pervert!  
  
Trowa: Camera 18723!  
  
Mizuii: TROWA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Bei!!  
  
Quatre: Did he just say what I think he said?  
  
Mattii is you though he said the "reproduction" word, girls, Mizuii-san and his duckie hairdo you're right.  
  
Quatre: He's the first.  
  
Mattii: Ano, first to what Quatre-san?  
  
Quatre: To have his hormones in the right place. I know I never will.  
  
Mattii: Neither will I. For the love of God, no.  
  
Quatre: He's such a pervert!  
  
Mattii: You got the truth right in you're head.  
  
Wu fei stepped in to Trowa's room.  
  
Wufei's thoughts: I Trowa-kun's got his room so messy. My room is neater wait it always is compared to Duo and Yamii-chan. It's very messy. What the heck is this? Underwear? Smelly socks? What a weirdo.  
  
Wu fei stepped on a dirty sock that belonged to Trowa.  
  
Wu fei: EEEEEWWWWW!!!! Trowa!!  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
Wu fei: I just stepped into you're disgusting sock!!!  
  
Trowa: Gomen.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Please!! Please! It would mean so much!!  
  
{Next time:  
  
Mizuii: Trowa! You're such a pig!!  
  
Trowa: Don't you mean duck?  
  
Mizuii: Trowa!! I am so going to kill you! You're such a pervert!!  
  
Trowa: Is that so wrong?  
  
Mizuii: I thought you'd be there for me, now I see you're such a liar!  
  
Duo: Isn't that the truth!} 


End file.
